When rolling bearings are used in such applications, operating temperatures far in excess of 200° C. easily arise in a contact region between rolling bodies and bearing rings of such bearings on account of very high operating speeds combined with extremely high loadings. The heat generated by friction power at the high numbers of revolutions must be reliably and rapidly dissipated in order to avoid bearing damage. For this purpose, use is made of rolling bearing cooling systems.
DE 10 2006 024 603 A1 discloses a cooling system for such an application. An outer lateral surface of an outer ring of such a rolling bearing is provided with a plurality of recesses for the throughflow of a coolant of a coolant system. Consequently, the heat generated between rolling bearing outer ring and rolling bodies on account of the friction power at the extraordinarily high numbers of revolutions is dissipated,
In described applications of heavy-duty rolling bearings, there also occur at the same time axial and radial vibrations which may, under certain circumstances, have a disruptive influence on an operation of the rolling bearing. Situations such as these may entail an increase in damages right up to the destruction of the rolling bearing, inter glia resulting from a radial vibration-induced rotation of the rolling bearing against a housing or from the rolling bearing running onto a housing part.
In order to counteract any vibration-induced damage, today's rolling bearings and bearing systems are equipped, for example, with suitable damping systems which allow operation-induced vibrations in the rolling bearing to be attenuated.
Such known damping systems sometimes involve technically complicated solutions whereby damping is achieved by means of a sometimes quite complex arrangement of mechanical damping elements.
DE 10 2008 032 921 A1 discloses a further damping system for a rolling bearing. This known rolling bearing with damping system has a cavity-forming housing part and a bearing module which is inserted in the cavity and which comprises an outer bearing ring and an inner bearing ring which is arranged therein and is mounted such that it can rotate about an axis of rotation relative to the outer bearing ring. Provision is made here for the outer bearing ring to be inserted, along an outer contour, into the cavity with an accurate fit up to the cavity wall, apart from an encircling gap, with the outer contour of the outer bearing ring and the cavity wall being designed to be locked against mutual rotation, and with the gap being filled with a high-viscosity damping liquid.
Various configurations of this (in this case contact-free) rotational locking between outer bearing ring and cavity wall, or housing part, obtained by shaping are discussed in DE 10 2008 032 921 A1. Other types of rotational locking mechanisms in rolling bearings in general, for example mechanical rotational locking mechanisms, are known.